


Where Else Would We Be?

by QuietCelt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Other, Rico/Ian implied, Rico/Ian/Mitabi True Companions, Spoilers, Violence, as long as they are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCelt/pseuds/QuietCelt
Summary: All things end and there is often pain. Sometimes there are those who can ease the pain by just being there.





	Where Else Would We Be?

Rico laughed. There was no humor in the sound. It bubbled with pain, shock, and the blood that flooded her mouth with each breath she forced herself to take. Looking down, she saw her blouse was already saturated and the fabric shimmered like satin in the light. Rico laughed again at the absurdity of the thought. A satin blouse? On her salary? 

It happened quickly. A new recruit had come face to face with an Abnormal and had frozen in terror. Rico pushed him out of the way and the Titan’s foot had launched her into a wall. She felt her body shatter and she knew this was her end. Rico shook her head, trying to clear her mind and the remnants of her glasses fell loose. 

She felt cold and she wanted to rest. Closing her eyes, she accepted the darkness. 

“Hello Rico.”

She knew that voice. She would always know that voice. 

“Rico. Come with us.”

“It’s alright Rico,” came another voice she would know forever.

The first voice spoke again, “Open your eyes.”

One eye opened painfully and even as the rest of the world seemed to fade, the figures before her were sharp. Rico gasped, pain ripping through her chest as she took in the sight of those who she thought only lived in her memories and dreams. Ian and Mitabi.

Mitabi smiled gently. Ian knelt down beside her and Rico thought she could see tears in his eyes.

“Rico, you did so well. You fought so bravely,” Ian murmured, gently cupping her cheek. “It’s time to rest.”

“I…” Rico began, but her words were cut off by a strangled cough.

Mitabi moved closer, “You did your duty until the very end.”

“You’re here.” Rico whispered, “I missed you both so much.”

“Where else would we be?” Ian asked, smiling at her. He slipped his arms under her and lifted her up.

A wave of ice and fire washed over her. Then, as quickly as it had come, the pain was gone. Her vision was clear and she was no longer choking on each breath. Looking down, Rico saw her body and felt no sadness. She understood it was shell she no longer had need of. Turning her gaze towards Ian, they shared a smile and he pressed his forehead to hers for a moment.

“We missed you,” Mitabi said with a warm chuckle as he ruffled her hair the way he had done when they were cadets.

“Are you ready?” Ian asked.

She looked around. The world was fading away as the veil closed and there was a soft light in the distance.

“Where are we going?” Rico asked as they began to walk.

“To rest,” Ian answered, making no move to put Rico down.

For the first time in years, Rico felt at peace. She reached her hand out to Mitabi and he took it, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Rico wrapped her arms around Ian’s neck and he held her close as they walked towards the light.

“I’m ready,” she said, her words rolling into laughter. There was joy in Rico’s laughter as the light engulfed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! It's sad, but having Ian, Rico, and Mitabi back together is how it should be. They will be there waiting for Anka, Gustav, and Pixis when their own time comes. Thank you again!


End file.
